The Cabin
by VisualVibes
Summary: Tired and in need of relaxation, Maura takes Jane to a special place that becomes special to them both.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was supposed to be a quick and smutty little one shot. I never realized until writing this just how long winded I am so while it's still smutty it's not too short.  
**_

_**Read enjoy comment!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, duh.  
**_

_**Rating: NC-17****  
**_

* * *

**The Cabin**

"So do we really need to leave right after work? Don't you think we should rest first?"

Maura glanced up at Jane over the open cadaver. "Absolutely. We want to make sure we have as much time as possible this weekend."

"Alright, you're the boss. How long does it take to get to Virginia anyway?" Jane leaned back against a nearby counter, arms folded across her chest. She wondered at Maura's practiced efficiency.

"Roughly eleven hours, sixteen minutes by car, but we're flying."

"What?" Jane rose to her full height. "Maur, we're wasting money on a flight just to go eleven hours away?"

"_We're_ not, _I_ am. I told you, Jane, I want to have the entire long weekend to enjoy. We'd waste an entire day traveling."

Jane groaned.

"Besides, you promised not to argue this weekend. I have total control." Maura pointed a bloodied scalpel. "You promised that you'd relax."

"I know, I know," Jane held up her hands.

Even though she was complaining, secretly she was grateful to Maura. There had been a long string of murders keeping the entire precinct busy for months. Maura recognized the stress that Jane had been enduring and thought it time she intervene. She agreed to a long weekend away in honor of the Memorial Day weekend. They'd both been given their respective departments blessings to take the time off in lieu of their rigorous service.

"Now if you would excuse me, I need to finish this before the end of the day. I'll be by to pick you up at seven."

"Well I see I'm being dismissed. See you later.

* * *

After the flight they rented a car at the airport for the short drive to the Virginia Beach area. Maura had a small cabin on an inlet off Lake Rudee. While there were tourist attractions on the lake, the inlet was private to the residence and most travelers preferred the sand of the beach to the lake. Maura had happened upon the spot as a teenager and fell in love with the simple charm of the area. Always a lover of the water, her cabin gave her full access to explore her budding nautical attraction.

"Man, it gets dark out here," Jane noted and Maura smiled.

That too was a part of the appeal. The light from the compact rental sliced through the darkness that pressed in on them at every side. The inky blackness formed walls, endless expanses of dark that made them seem almost alone in the world. Stars winked overhead displayed proudly against the velvet sky.

"So is this place like your hide away?" Jane asked suddenly. "Is this where you bury the bodies of the men you slay?"

Maura laughed. "You make me sound like a black widow."

"That's not what I mean," Jane hedged.

"Well, I guess this is a hide away of sorts." Maura took a pensive pause. "Actually I've never brought anyone here before."

Jane found Maura's profile in this darkness. The control panel cast a glow across her features. "Really? Why are you brining me?"

Maura didn't hesitate. "You needed to get away."

"So just like that you…"

"What?" Maura asked when Jane didn't continue.

"I don't know, this is an important place for you. I don't want to violate that."

"You're an important person to me," Maura replied easily. The truth always rolled across her lips smoothly.

Thank you seemed inane. Jane opted for honesty instead. "You are too."

The curiously pleasant ride ended as they pulled onto a gravel drive tucked away off the main road. They bounced down the gravel drive pulling through some trees before a small dark structure came into view. The light from the car was not enough to give Jane a hint of any details.

Maura pulled out her _iPhone_ scrolling through the applications until she found one. Pressing a few buttons, suddenly the lights inside and out turned on casting a warm orange glow in the darkness.

"Well that's a fancy little doodad." Jane commented as she took in the small cabin.

The front sported a charming little porch with two Adirondack chairs just begging to be read in.

"Far fancier than I'm accustomed to, I assure you, but coming here alone at night was a bit disconcerting. I had this system installed for safety." She reached for the door handle. "Come on."

Jane followed grabbing both their bags on the way.

That cabin, as Maura so affectionately put it, was much more than that. While the outside bore the look and styling of a rustic lake cabin, the inside had the modern amenities of any home. It was one big open space with a modern kitchen to the left that was separated from the cozy living area by a marble topped island. A loft hovered above half the space.

Jane followed Maura up the short flight of rich raw maple stairs devoid of railing.

"This is the only bedroom. I hope you don't mind sharing with me." Maura looked unsure. "I can sleep on the couch too if you like. It folds out."

"We've slept in the same bed before, Maura," Jane smiled. "On several occasions actually. It's fine."

She placed the bags at the foot of the large wood framed bed that dominated the majority of the loft space. Soft throw rugs dotted the space warming the hard wood floors.

"This place is really nice, Maur. Nothing like I'd expect of you."

"Oh?"

Jane walked to the railing looking down on the main living space. "Yeah, its earthier than your usual style."

"Hm," Maura took in the warm terracotta walls and framed tapestries. "I suppose it is. Do you like it?"

"Very much," Jane assured.

"Good." Maura smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Since the tour is pretty much complete," she joked, "time for the relaxation to begin." Maura motioned for Jane to follow.

They made their way through a frosted glass door that led to the master bathroom located off the bedroom. A large Jacuzzi tub sat next to a glass encased shower. Atop the counter sat a porcelain vessel sink. The bathroom was also decorated in tones of brown and beige with a spot of blue for a pop of color. Travertine tiles graced the floors carrying on the theme from the kitchen.

Maura turned to Jane. "Bath or shower?"

"You trying to tell me something?"

"Jane," Maura warned.

"Okay, um…I guess I'll try the shower for now."

"Nice choice."

Jane watched as Maura moved to the shower. "Um, Maura, I think I know how to work a shower."

"Just a quick tutorial."

Jane followed Maura into the stall. Maura showed her how to work the body jets, steam shower and light therapy controls.

"Light therapy?

"Yes. Light and color can affect mood and mental health and thus the body. I would suggest the yellow and/or orange to begin alleviating your work related stress. Maybe finish with some blue and steam to sooth."

"Maura, you're a crazy person."

"Well I—"

"I love it," Jane interrupted.

Maura blushed. "Okay, enjoy. Take your time and I'll start dinner."

Left alone in the bathroom staring at the shower control panel, Jane felt her stress level rise just from that alone.

Downstairs Maura worked furiously to prepare a decent meal in a limited amount of time. She grabbed the groceries they'd stopped for from the car and began to prepare a simple stir-fry made from one hundred percent farm fresh, organic products.

She couldn't fight an anticipatory anxiety that filled the cabin. It made her jittery. Maura paused her chopping to take a few cleansing deep breaths. This vacation was for her too. She needed to relax. This was just she and Jane. The weekend would be no different than any other they spent together at home.

Then again, it was a little different. Outside of the occasional forest creature they were totally alone. Neighbors were just out of sight. There was no Angela or Frankie to interrupt them. Constance was nowhere to be found either. There were no pets to tend to or any cases to interrupt them. Maura worried for a moment that they would have nothing to discuss without their usual distractions. She needed to put such irrational fears from her mind, she knew. This was Jane for crying out loud. Her best friend, her protector, her…everything."

"Okay so—"

Maura yelped, spinning around with a hand held over her chest.

"Whoa, easy there. " Jane looked on with concern.

"Sorry, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me coming."

Maura nodded. "No, it's my fault. I was a million miles away."

"Well you should take a shower. I was just about to tell you that you were right. I feel very relaxed already."

Maura smiled proudly. "See, I told you light and steam worked. I'm going to install one of those at home I think."

Jane peered into the wok standing on the stove. "Great," she replied absently. "I guess I'll just starting coming over naked. Save time."

Maura conjured up that image in her mind; Jane standing naked on her front stoop. It stirred her in unexpected ways.

"Well…um…the rice will be a few more minutes, I think I'll take a moment for a shower now." She moved to the stairs. "Would you start a fire for us? Wait," she stopped on the top stair. "You know how to build a fire don't you?"

Jane looked insulted. "You know I'm not a total idiot, Maur."

"Well obviously not," Maura scolded. "Intelligence and fire building ability are not synonymous."

"I'm sorry," Jane sighed. "I guess that stress hasn't totally disappeared yet. Yes, I can build a fire."

"Okay." Maura smiled. "Be right back."

Jane wasn't surprised when she found everything for the fire tucked neatly in a cabinet next to the fireplace. Maura was efficient everywhere she went.

Tapping into summers long ago Jane stacked wood strategically placing starters in the center which she could light using newspaper. Reaching for the matches she was annoyed to find them empty. Fire building was an art and her rhythm had just been thrown off.

"Geez, Maur!"

"Yes?"

Jane looked up to the loft finding Maura peering back at her naked from the waste up save for a bra.

"Oh, ah." Jane stared for a moment. The empty box in her hand kick started her memory. "Matches! This box is empty."

"You should find another in the kitchen pantry."

Jane watched until she was out of sight. She rolled her eyes at her own adolescent behavior. She'd seen Maura clad in less several times, there was no reason why now should be different.

"That looks wonderful, Jane," Maura smiled as she went about serving their meal.

"Thanks. I can be outdoorsy when I need to be."

"I see." Maura brought their plates to the island producing wine and a candle. She pushed thoughts or romance aside replacing them instead with thoughts of relaxation. That was the goal of this week after all. Nothing more.

"This looks good," Jane complimented honestly. It wasn't often she had a home cooked meal outside of her mother's Sunday dinners.

"Thank you. Just something I whipped up. All organic."

"Oh, impressive."

"You're making fun."

"No," Jane laughed. "You care about what you put in your body and thus mine. I appreciate it."

Maura paused for a moment. She'd never heard such frank appreciation from Jane before, especially about food matters. Jane usually complained about Maura's endless search for knowledge about her diet and her need to share that knowledge with everyone around her.

"I thought my food research annoyed you."

Jane shrugged. "Maybe I think it's…cute. Maybe," she smiled.

Their eyes met and held over the island. Jane had noticed Maura's eyes before, of course she had. They were beautiful, that went without saying, but something about now was different. The fire blazing lit the green of Maura's irises giving her an almost ethereal look. She wasn't looking at Jane she was looking through her. There was a time when that prospect wouldn't have meant anything, her life was an open book. Now though, if Maura were to look through her she had no idea what she would find and that was frightening.

"Well," Jane cleared her throat. "What do you have planned for this weekend? Knowing you it has to be something extravagant."

Maura was scandalized. "Extravagant? Well I resent that."

"Resent that? Really, Ms. Dirt bath?"

"It was clay! And it's very good for the skin. You were positively glowing for weeks after that."

"That's because I couldn't get that damn stuff off my skin."

Maura laughed. "You're exaggerating. And I'll have you know that I actually have a rather demure weekend planned." She sobered a bit. "I know how you get when I drag you to one of my activities and I don't want you to stress. So, I have nothing but nature and communing with it on the schedule."

Jane was impressed. "That's it, really? No mani/pedi? No facials or messages in eucalyptus sauce?"

Maura laughed again. "No. I was thinking some kayaking tomorrow, maybe a little fishing."

"That actually sounds nice."

"Good." She collected the plates.

"Let me get that."

"No," she held up a hand. "I'm putting these in the dishwasher. Grab the wine and have a seat by the fire."

"Yes ma'am."

"So how long have you had this place?" Jane asked when Maura joined her on the floor in front of the fire. Large pillows dotted the living space giving it a cozy and homey feel.

"For a while actually. I just let it sit here unused for a long time. It was more of an impulse purchase. I renovated it so I could sell it, but when I saw the finished product I couldn't part with it. Now after some of our tougher cases I try to come out here and decompress, even it's only for a day."

"I'll try not to take it personal that you didn't share this with me," Jane said in jest.

"No!" Maura placed a hand on Jane's leg. "Please don't take it personal. I didn't mean for it to be a secret, especially from you."

Jane covered Maura's hand with her own. "I'm joking. You're entitled to your privacy. My mother lives in your guesthouse for Christ's sake. _I_ should be one trying to help _you_ relax."

They shared a laugh.

"She's a joy. I don't think you know how much fun she is."

Jane scowled. "Oh, I know all about how fun she can be."

Maura smiled, but let the issue drop. They could go back and forth for hours about the importance of Angela in their lives. In the end they both knew no one could rival Jane's love for her mother. Instead she reached for the wine bottle and refilled their glasses.

"We're going to finish the bottle," Jane warned.

"So? We're on vacation. And I have plenty."

Jane smiled. "Okay, wild and crazy lady."

"We're just getting started."

Again their eyes met but this time they fell into a fit of giggles.

Jane yawned as she watched the fire die down. "I think the day is finally catching up with me," she admitted.

"Me too," Maura agreed.

"Are you ready to sleep with me? Think you can handle it?" Jane feigned seriousness.

Maura looked her square in the eyes. "I don't remember it being anything I couldn't handle before."

Jane smiled. "We weren't on vacation and hopped up on an entire bottle of wine before. Anything could happen now." Jane had no idea where these words were coming from, but they kept pouring across her lips. She took solace in the fact that the more she said the more Maura's eyes shined with amusement.

"Yes, anything could happen, but you forget one fact."

"And that is?"

"You're on my territory," she whispered before grabbing the wine glasses and heading for the kitchen.

Jane felt a shudder down her spine as she followed Maura up to the loft.

"Would you like the left side as usual?"

"Sure," Jane replied agreeably.

When did they establish sides of the bed?

Jane plopped down on the plush mattress releasing a contented sigh.

"Be right back," Maura informed. "Have to brush my teeth."

Jane sighed heavily before following behind.

"Well I can't just go to sleep now when you just made me guilty for not brushing," Jane defended at Maura's questioning glance.

"I wasn't trying to guilt you," Maura laughed. "I was simply informing you."

"Yeah, yeah. Move over." Jane nudged Maura's hip, making space for herself at the counter. She smiled as she took the proffered toothpaste.

Jane was struck by the domesticity of the scene. She enjoyed brushing her teeth with Maura as they prepared for bed. A strange sense of comfort washed over her that she'd never experienced before.

Making their way to the bed a feeling of anticipation loomed heavily in the air. She was willing to attribute it to the fact that she had never actually gone to bed with Maura. Sure they'd ended up there together plenty of times, but it had always been due to circumstance. This now was very deliberate, planned, and it made Jane nervous, yet not uncomfortable.

For her part, Maura appeared perfectly comfortable, though she too felt acute anticipation. As they climbed under the blankets it only became stronger.

"Nice mattress," Jane said honestly. Any topic was welcome at this point.

"Thank you. It has great lumbar support. You should wake up feeling wonderful."

_If I get any sleep, _Jane thought.

Though the bed was comfortable and spacious, it was only a full sized mattress. They were lying closer than usual and the heat coming from their bodies was wreaking havoc on their systems.

_This is silly, _Maura chastised herself. If there was one person on earth she should feel comfortable with, it was Jane. She'd seen Maura at her absolute worse, never passing judgments. For her emotions to be in such turmoil over sleep was irrational.

With a resolute sigh she rolled away from Jane and willed herself to sleep tossing a, "Goodnight," over her shoulder in the process.

Jane felt an odd sense of disappointment as she listened to Maura's breathing begin to even out. Why she'd feel disappointed that Maura, her friend, had gone to sleep she didn't know. All she could do was hope exhaustion would wash over her and take away her new and troubling thoughts.

A species of bird Jane could not identify woke her late the next morning. She cursed after looking at her phone and finding it was a little after eleven.

Scrambling from bed, she peered down into the main living space. "Maur?" she called with no reply.

With an annoyed huff Jane rushed into the shower skipping the light and steam, even as they tempted her.

Morning routine complete, she made her way downstairs finding coffee and donuts waiting. "What is this, a cop joke?" she said aloud even though Maura was nowhere in sight.

A noise coming from the rear of the house sent Jane searching in that direction, donut in hand. She'd skip the coffee, Maura was right, she'd slept great on that mattress. Especially after her thoughts kept her up well into the night.

"Well, good morning," Maura smiled when she saw a damp haired detective join her by the rear shed.

"Morning," Jane said around a mouthful of pastry. "Almost good afternoon. Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

Maura continued rinsing two kayaks with a hose even as she glanced up at Jane's annoyed tone. "Clearly you needed the rest. I told you this weekend was about relaxation. You deserve to sleep in."

"Not when I'm the guest in someone's home," she groused. Jane may have been appreciative, but she was also embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, when did you become a guest in my home?"

Jane blanched at Maura's tone. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just hate that I slept so late while you're all up and at 'em." _Especially when inappropriate thoughts of you is what kept me up so late._

"If it makes you feel any better, I've only been up for about an hour myself," Maura offered. She could tell Jane viewed sleeping in as a sign of weakness and that was her last intention.

"Only just a little bit," Jane finally smiled. "So what do we have here?" she asked ready to move on.

"Just a couple sit-on kayaks. I thought we'd take them out for a spin."

Jane became pensive for a moment.

"What?" Maura asked when she saw Jane's detective face.

"Nothing."

"No, really. What are you thinking," she pressed. Maura found Jane's keen observation abilities fascinating and never passed up an opportunity to witness them at work.

"It's just…well you said you never brought anyone here before, yet you have two kayaks and they're not new so…" She left the sentence hanging. Again she was embarrassed for even noticing.

Maura smiled with satisfaction, Jane had done it again. "That's very astute, Jane. These actually came with the house. The previous owners moved to the city and wouldn't need them anymore. They left them as a signing bonus after the sale."

Jane sighed. "I'm sorry, Maur. I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything."

She held up a hand to forestall any more explanation. "It's okay. You have a keen eye for detail. I'm certainly not going to complain about a simple inquiry." Maura smiled again when Jane did. "Now if you're done needlessly apologizing, would you mind grabbing those towels over there and helping me dry the top of these?"

Jane was eager to help and found the supplies in the neatly organized shed.

Maura finished first and went to grab paddles and life vests for them both. She stopped short as she watched Jane bend over the kayak she was working on. Her eyes became riveted to Jane's backside in her well fit jeans.

"So do I need anything for this trip?" Jane asked suddenly.

Maura's eyes snapped away a second before Jane caught her staring and pure relief made her flush. "Huh?"

"You okay, Maura." Jane asked with concern.

"Yes, fine. It's getting warm out here." She took comfort in the fact that the heat was indeed on the rise.

Maura dropped the supplies on the mulch that covered the grounds surrounding the house. It was the only natural alternative to grass Maura could find. Since she came to the house so little she didn't want to worry about regular upkeep of the hard.

Reaching for the hem of her light fleece jacket she pulled it off revealing a snug tank top below. It was Jane's turn to stare as she got an enticing peek at Maura's midsection.

"Okay, much better," she breathed. "What were you asking me before?"

_I was asking something? _"Oh! Needs. Do I need anything for this excursion?"

"I have most everything we need already, life vests, dry bag for the camera if we decide to take pictures and an emergency cell." Maura paused giving Jane a once over. "You may want to change out of those jeans in case you go over."

"Isn't the point of kayaking to stay on the kayak?"

Maura laughed. "Yes, but anything can happen on the water. I have a spare pair of aqua socks in the closet upstairs too. I don't have an actual slip for us to set off from so we'll get a little wet. Oh, and make sure you put on plenty of sun block and bug spray."

Jane smiled. "Shorts, socks, spray and block, got it." Jane jogged into the house in search of the necessities and in short order they were off.

It took a few very comedic tries, but Jane made it onto the kayak without getting her entire body wet.

"How you doing over there?" Maura asked with what seemed a permanent smile. It was clear that Jane as trying to get her bearings on the sport.

"Alright, now that I've found my sense of gravity."

"Good. I'll let you get acclimated before we go to the more popular part of the lake. There are some rather large vessels that use that water way, I want to make sure you can get out of the way if necessary."

"You're scaring me, Maur," Jane replied honestly.

"We can stay right here where it's calm, if you like."

"No, no I'm up for adventure just, let's not discuss the emanate danger."

Jane did indeed learn quickly and was soon zipping around the lake as if she'd been kayaking her entire life. Maura took her to some of the popular fishing haunts, pointed out native wildlife and they were even able to kayak passed the beautiful aquarium.

Hours later when the sun had long passed its highest point in the sky and their stomachs rumbled loudly, Maura was able to pull Jane from the water.

"Wait, hold there," Maura requested as she reached for the dry bag. The sun shone on Jane's hair from behind making her simply glow, almost from within. Maura couldn't resist, she needed to capture this memory for all eternity. "Smile."

Jane grumbled for only a moment before complying. With the sun shinning and birds chirping, it was hard to be difficult.

"Perfect," is what Maura said even as she meant to say, "beautiful." Looking at the digital display she was take aback by the image of Jane sitting atop the kayak in the center of lush greenery that almost looked to be coming down upon her. Even still Jane's visage in all it's olive skinned beauty held back Mother Nature, a beautiful Amazon warrior lording over her kingdom.

"Okay, let me do you."

Maura looked up sharply.

"Take your picture," Jane clarified at Maura's questioning stare.

"Of course," Maura stuttered. She could slap herself in the forehead for being so obtuse.

Placing the camera back in the bag, the pair bobbled their way closer together to transfer it form one vessel to the other.

"Wait, stay there. I'll come to you," Maura suggested.

"No, I can make it," Jane insisted.

They clamored in the water bumping paddles.

"Jane, wait. I'll just turn around…"

"If you'd keep still I can reach over and—"

Jane never completed the thought as she toppled head first into the water. She surfaced immediately after with the aid of the life vest.

Maura couldn't help it, laughter began to well up inside her and spill forth without her consent.

Jane stared at her with hard eyes as the blonde continued to guffaw uncontrollably. "Really, Maur? It's not that funny!"

"I'm sorry, Jane," she said through her laughter. "But I did tell you to wait."

"And I'm telling you to stop laughing!" Jane barked as she flipped the kayak over.

There was no cease to Maura's laughter.

"It's that funny, huh?"

Maura could read Jane's intention, but she was unable to get her kayak moving again in time. She too tipped unceremoniously into the lake.

"Who's laughing now doctor?" Jane said triumphantly.

"That was uncalled for!"

"You deserved it for making me fall in then laughing at me."

"I did no such thing," Maura defended. "You fell in on your own and now I'm being punished for it."

"Yeah, you're so innocent."

Maura frowned as Jane swam away. Jane didn't get far before feeling a fresh deluge of water against her back.

"Did you just splash me?"

"Yes," she said bravely. "For accusing me of something I didn't do."

"You realize that I'm only going to do this?" She too splashed water into Maura's face.

In an instant they were engaged in an all out splash fight. Two grown women bobbed in the lake splashing water on each other like children.

"Had enough?" Jane gasped.

"Never!"

Wanting toe upper hand, Jane grabbed at Maura dunking her under the water. Maura surfaced climbing onto Jane's back bringing them both under for a moment. They continued to tussle aquatically until the air shifted.

Jane's arms were wrapped tightly around Maura's waste while Maura's draped over her shoulders. In that moment they realized the position they were in, breasts pressed tightly together, and they broke apart.

"Let that be a lesson for you not to mess with me," Jane said playfully.

Maura smiled, though she knew it didn't reach her eyes. She was feeling a discomfiture she'd never experiences in Jane's company and it had nothing to do with Jane and everything to do with Maura.

"Lesson learned."

They had the swim to catch their kayaks and were lucky enough to find the dry bag bobbing in the water only a few yards away.

The odd discomfort stayed with them as they showered, changed and had lunch. It wasn't until late afternoon that conversation began to flow freely again. The pair leaned their fishing poles against the railing of Maura's neighbors dock.

"It's nice of them to let you use their space."

Maura nodded her agreement. "They're not here often, even if they hadn't given their consent they'd probably never know we were here."

"Why, Dr. Isles, are you suggesting trespassing on someone else's property?" Jane's eyes sparkled with mirth in the afternoon sun.

"No…" Maura paused. "Okay, technically I am."

They shared a laugh.

"Luckily, I've been given consent."

"Otherwise I'd have to arrest you."

Maura smiled seductively. "Would you use the cuffs?"

"Only if you made me," Jane answered immediately.

Neither took stock of the suggestive tone their conversation had taken. If they did then their earlier discomfort would descend on them again like a heavy blanket in July, thick and stifling.

Fortuitously Jane's line began to bob in the water. With a start the pair reached for the pole and began to reel in the line.

"Reel it, Jane!"

"I am! Hold the pole."

After a valiant fight they took a step back and wondered at the size of the fish.

"This is what just took us ten minutes to reel in?" Jane asked disbelievingly.

"It is rather small to be so strong. Although the average white fish can have—"

"Stop," Jane ordered before Maura could begin her spiel. They continued to stare as the fish flapped about, spraying water everywhere.

"What now?"

Maura looked startled. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Maura, this was your idea."

"I never actually did it before."

Jane was scandalized. "What? You have poles, you knew the right bait to use."

"They came with the house and Google," Maura admitted.

"Oh my—Well we can't just leave it on the line."

Maura stared at Jane blankly.

"So take it off!"

She took a step away.

"Maura, why are you backing away?" Jane took a step toward her. "Maura!"

"I can't, you do it!"

"You mean to tell me that you cut up dead people for a living, but can't take this tiny fish off the hook?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. People are obviously different from fish and well…dead. That fish is very much alive."

Jane rolled her eyes in disbelief. "It won't be alive much longer dealing with you." It was clear that she would have to pony up and handle the fish before the little guy perished. "I'll never forgive you for this," she told Maura before reaching for the fish.

She pulled back suddenly on her first few attempts as it flopped to and fro.

"Careful, Jane."

"Now you want to help?"

On her last attempt Jane grabbed a hold of her scaly friend.

"Ew, ew, ew," she chanted as she felt the tiny muscles in her hand flex. "Can you at least hold the pole while I pull out the hook?"

Maura pulled a face as she inched her way closer.

"Today?"

"No need to get testy," Maura groused once she'd take a firm hold on the pole.

Sufficiently grossed out, Jane summonsed the last of her courage to pull the hook out and toss the fish back with a splash.

"Well that was something," Maura sighed as she placed down the pole.

"Something," Jane grumpily repeated. She took a sniff at her hand. "Oh, ew. My hand is fishy."

Maura looked disgusted. "You should really wash your hands Jane. Fish in the Lake can have bacteria—"

"I should make you wash my hand." She waved them in Maura's direction pleased when she got a squeal of distress.

"Jane, stop!"

"What?"

"Jane!"

Maura watched Jane for a moment longer before taking off for the house. Jane was close on her heels.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to help you cook? All this special treatment is starting to make me feel lazy."

"I am absolutely sure. This is your relaxation weekend," she repeated for the umpteenth time. "And you are the last person on earth that should ever feel lazy. Relish this time while you have it."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I still feel lazy," she grumbled.

"You want to do something? How about you find something for us to drink with dinner. I'm almost finished."

Jane smiled. It was something. "What are we having?"

Maura looked sheepish.

"What is it," she pressed.

"Fish."

Jane froze. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's dead already. I don't mind handling it now."

"Whatever."

Jane found the small bar cart that occupied the space between the kitchen and the living room.

"Well, I know white wine usually goes well with fish."

"White wine goes best with white fish actually. We're having salmon."

"Even better because I was thinking we'd try something a little different than wine tonight."

"What did you have in mind?"

Jane didn't answer, she simply held up an unopened bottle of Makers Mark. "May I?"

Maura shook her head. "Be my guest."

Jane didn't hesitate as she began searching for ingredients.

"May I ask just what you're looking for?"

"No, you may not."

"Do you find this relaxing?" Maura's eyes tracked Jane around her kitchen as she put the finishing touches on their meal.

"Yes, actually I do."

"Then carry on."

In short order Jane produced two cocktails complete with garnish.

"What would this be?" Maura asked as she graciously accepted her glass.

"I'll tell you after you try it." She watched Maura closely as she took a tentative sip.

"This is good," Maura said with obvious surprise. "Now tell me?"

"Whiskey sour," Jane smiled. "Hands down the easiest cocktail in the world to make. I took a chance on you never having one before."

"I'm not big on dark liquors, but this is curiously pleasant and refreshing. Who knew, and that bottle has been there for months collecting dust.

Even as they'd finished diner the bottle of whiskey stayed with them as they sat by the fire. The late spring weather in Virginia made for warm days and cool nights, which served the Boston natives well.

"We should play a game," Jane suggested.

"Good idea. I have Scrabble, Parcheesi and chess."

Jane rolled her eyes. "We are not playing your brainiac games. We're going to play something fun."

"Those games are fun. They stimulate the mind which is always entertaining."

"Maybe for nerds."

Maura looked hurt.

"You, however, are not a nerd," Jane continued. "Thus we will play something fun."

"Okay, I guess," she hedged. "What game are you suggesting we play?"

"Never have I ever."

Maura stared at Jane blankly. "That's an antiquated grammar style, Jane, and finish your sentence."

"It's not grammar, it's the game."

"Well, I've never heard of that before."

"Why am I not surprised," Jane murmured as she began to fill their empty glasses.

"Will we be needing that for our game?" Her face was the picture of worry.

"We most certainly will," Jane smiled. "This is how it goes. We take turns saying things that we've never done and it if the other person has done it then they take a drink." She filled their glasses almost to the brim. "For example, I'd say, never have I ever gone to boarding school, so then you would have to take a drink."

"I see, so the object of the game is to try and guess facts about each other."

"Sort of, it's more to reveal secrets. So you may also say something, oh I don't know, scandalous that you've done to be both revealing and to find out stuff about the person you're playing with."

"But then I'd have to drink too, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, but its worth it if you can find a little dirt." Jane waggled her eyebrows.

"Interesting. Okay how do we start?"

"Eh, we could flip a coin, but since it's your first time you can have the first go. Pick something obvious for starters."

Maura was thoughtful for a second. "Oh, never have I ever worn polyester-nylon blends," she smiled with triumph as she finished.

"Um, okay, I guess I have to take a drink." Jane took a slug of whiskey, eyes burning from the sudden transition from cocktail to hard liquor. "Okay, my turn. Never have I ever back packed through Europe."

Maura took a tentative sip of her drink. "I went after undergrad before med school. How'd you know?"

"It's what all fancy pants rich people do. I took a chance. I'd kill for a chance to do that by the way."

"Would you? You never said. I certainly would love to go again. I can show you a thing or two."

"I'm sure," Jane smiled. "Your turn."

"Right. Never have I ever shot a gun."

Jane began to take a sip but stopped short. "Wait, yes you have."

"Nope, I've held several, but I've never actually fired one."

"Fine." She took her sip. "We'll have to remedy that. Never have I ever performed an autopsy.

The game went on in this vein for several rounds and thus several glasses of whiskey. Once the obvious facts had been covered and with the help of Makers Mark, the game turned to more personal topics.

"Never have I ever been with two guys at once."

Maura began to take a sip but stopped before she did. "Define, been with."

"Sex, intercourse, penetration."

Maura sat her glass down.

"Really, doctor. I would have thought that curiosity would have led you to try it just once."

"I came close once in med school, but it didn't get further than foreplay. I find I'd rather concentrate on one partner at a time."

"Well I can understand that. In theory I'd like to try it, but in a practical since I probably could never go through with it." Jane continued at Maura's questioning look. "It's hard enough getting one guy out of my apartment, I can't imagine two."

They shared a laugh.

Maura thought hard for her next turn. "Never have I even had someone breach the back hatch."

Jane stared blanking. "Back hatch?" she repeated. "Wait, do you mean you've never had someone come in through the back door?"

"Yes, back door," Maura smiled, but then took a sip of her drink. She almost spit it out when Jane took a sip too. "Really?"

"Don't judge, you did too!"

"I'm not judging you, Jane. It's only you seem so reserved sexually. I would never have pegged you for the type."

Jane looked embarrasses. "I'm really not. It was my first boy friend. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, it just kind of…slipped in."

Maura laughed.

"I can't say it was all that bad either, even though I haven't tried it again since."

"Why not?"

"I haven't really trusted anyone enough to purposely try it out. There has been the occasional accident. You know the old shocker, but that's it."

"The shocker?"

"Yeah, you know." Jane held up three fingers on one hand. "The shocker."

"Oh! Yes, I see. Didn't know that had a name."

"Everything has a name," she laughed. "Do you um…like that?" Jane was glad that the orange glow from the fire hid her flaming cheeks.

"Well, I tried it for scientific purposes first. And I've had partners who preferred it, so I guess I've gotten used to it. I wouldn't say I like it, but I couldn't say I dislike it either, you know what I mean?"

Jane nodded. "Whose turn is it?" Her mind was reeling.

"Yours," Maura supplied easily.

Jane knew what she wanted to ask. It'd been the main reason for her suggesting the game, but she was afraid of what the repercussions may be. One question had the potential to set into action consequences that could change their relationship forever. The whiskey though was pushing her inhibitions aside, putting rose colored glasses on her intentions.

_Screw it, _she thought. "Never have I ever kissed a girl, or woman." She waited on baited breath for Maura's reaction. Long torturous moments ticked by, their eyes firmly glued to each other when Maura slowly drained the contents of her glass.

Maura was almost positive that Jane had never kissed a woman and she didn't want to change the dynamic of their friendship by telling the truth even though she knew she had no choice.

"Well, I need that story," Jane demanded effectively breaking the tension.

Maura smiled gratefully.

"Experimenting?" Jane pushed. She needed to know the circumstances.

"In the beginning," Maura began with a far off look in her eye. "We were in med school together, no surprise there I'm sure. She was the roommate of a friend. She was beautiful. Long, raven hair that extended to her lower back. Tall and lithe, she had these thick dark eyelashes that spoke of some mystery. I had to sleep in my friend's room while she was away since my roommate had male company. We would stay up for hours just talking. One night, not unlike tonight, while we were drinking she slowly leaned in and kissed me." Maura's fingertips ghosted across her lips as the memory took her away. "We never had intercourse, but on those dark, cold nights we'd touch and kiss. My friend returned, I went back to my room and we never spoke of it again."

"Why not?" Jane asked in just above a whisper. The gravity of this revelation was not lost on her and talking loudly seemed inappropriate.

"It was an unspoken agreement I suppose. Just a college dalliance. She began seeing a gentleman soon after that and I transferred to begin my specialization studies."

"She sounds special. Did you ever talk to her again?"

Maura's smile was wan. "Actually, yes. A few years ago she sent me a beautiful message on Facebook. She thanked me for being both open and discreet. Apparently I opened her eyes to feelings she didn't know she had. Her profile picture was of her, her wife and their beautiful son."

"A happy ending."

"For her, yes." Maura sighed. "I don't think I want to play anymore. I've drunk too much."

Jane watched Maura recline onto some pillows, looking into the fire. She too sat her glass aside and got more comfortable.

Silence overtook them with nothing but the crackling fire as an interruption.

Maura became reluctantly introspective. She'd placed that time in her life to the very back of her mind. She didn't like dwelling on the fact that it had stung when she realized their tryst had only been just that. Maura was more than willing to explore those feelings for what they were then. She'd moved on sure, but seeing her years later happy and in love struck a nerve she had no idea was still so exposed.

Jane thought of Maura in the arms of a woman. The other face was a blur of dark hair and eyes, but she could vividly see Maura, yielding, responsive. The thought warmed her in places already beginning to tingle because of the alcohol. Soon her thoughts were churning up an inferno in her loins.

"Tell me what it's like," she blurted suddenly. The words had formed and presented themselves well before Jane could wrangle them in, but once they'd seen the light she felt no regret.

"Tell you what what's like?"

"Kissing a woman."

"Oh," Maura paused. She hadn't expected this question. Something in her believed Jane to be against such practices as women kissing women. While Jane had never said anything remotely homophobic, Maura was embarrassed to acknowledge that she let Jane's Italian, Catholic, boys in blue existence tarnish her expectations of her friend.

"It's similar to kissing a man," she began thoughtfully. "The mechanics are the same, but there are subtle differences."

Jane shifted closer to Maura, lying alongside her. She leaned on an elbow hovering over her slightly. "Like what?"

"Well, it's certainly softer, that goes without saying, but there's something else," Maura struggled to find the words. "The dynamic is different so the experience is different."

"I'm not sure I get it," Jane admitted.

"It's the difference between being kissed and doing the kissing." Maura began, happy to be going in the right direction. "With a man you're allowing him to kiss you, you're giving him something that he seeks. With a woman that's also the case, but you're taking too." She sighed still unhappy with her assessment. "It's more mutual, it's both a give and a take. A woman's intention is to give to the woman she kisses, so with both parties trying to do nothing but give it makes…magic."

Jane thought that over for a moment. "I think I understand." Again she was losing a grip on what was coming out her mouth. "I've always been more of a practical learner I guess."

Maura found Jane's eyes in the yellow orange glow of the fire, they were as dark as midnight and reminded her of times passed.

"Would you mind if I gave to you, Maur?" Jane whispered softly. She was already moving to close the gap between them.

"Only if I can give back," were the last words Maura said before their lips met.

Jane pressed her lips to Maura's out of pure curiosity…at first. It was during this first exploratory press that she felt a flame scorch her lips and make a straight path to her very core. It was her plan to pull away and have that be it, just some intoxicated experimentation between friends. However, quick and easy would not be her experience. As soon as their lips met Jane felt an unfamiliar heat. When the contact became firmer, Maura's lips opening under her own, she quickly began to understand her earlier description. Even from her position above Maura she could feel the give and take between them. Jane wasn't being kissed nor was she doing the kissing, they were kissing each other. They were forming a tenuous connection that had been in the works for some time, the foundation being built solidly on the back of extreme circumstance, faith and trust.

Maura moaned and Jane felt eternally gifted. She was being let into a place she had only imaged. It had always been a great suspicious of hers that Maura's passion like her knowledge would be thorough and run endlessly deep. As her tongue circled around her own, Jane knew her hypothesis had been accurate.

Maura took felt an overwhelming sense of both relief and release. For years she'd watched Jane bound forth thoughtlessly in her pursuit of truth and justice. She'd witnessed first hand her passion, enthusiasm and focus. It would make her shudder when she thought about that infrared beam like focus being directed toward her. Sounds, like her passion, rose up within and had nowhere to escape except through physical manifestation. She grabbed at Jane's shoulders, effectively pressing her along her body more firmly, clawing at her shirt.

Jane too became a wealth of sounds. Never in her life had she been so aroused from simple kissing. Her lips tingled, her head was light and her most erogenous zones became engorged. This kiss transcended the mere physical act. This kiss was much more.

That fact was not lost on Maura and in that instant she was gripped with panic. She envisioned those dark cold nights being held in a woman's arms and knowing certainly that that was where she was to remain forever. Those feelings were short lived, however, and the insecurity those fleeting nights caused lasted for years to come. That made her decision much easier.

"Jane, I can't." Maura pushed Jane away, pulling herself into a seated position.

"I'm sorry, Maur. I didn't mean to…"

Worry crossed Jane's features so quickly that Maura was eager to appease her. "No, it's no problem. I'm not feeling well." Which was the truth.

"Probably from the whiskey," Jane surmised helpfully.

Maura was glad that the flush she already had covered her guilt from the omission. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Um…"

Jane rubbed the back of her neck and for an instant Maura saw nothing but a contrite child. She hated that it only endeared her to Jane more. The last thing she needed was more emotion in regard to Jane Rizzoli.

"Maybe I should sleep down here on the couch?"

For all the conflicting emotion Maura was experiencing, not having Jane by her side was not an option either. "Of course not. You'll be too warm from the fire anyway. It gets cool at night, but not that cool. You'll be much more comfortable upstairs." She was happy that that was indeed the truth. Again she was omitting that she would be more comfortable with Jane upstairs as well.

Jane agreed. Just like last night it would be a long time before sleep would come. She had no idea that Maura was feeling the exact same way.

* * *

"We could always go into town."

Rain. Not just a light down pour, but a torrential downpour greeted the pair that next morning. Actually, it was closer to afternoon as they had both stayed up the greater part of the night thinking of the other.

Staring out the window, Jane felt uneasy about leaving the cabin and it had nothing to do with the rain. No, she imagined a kind of seal about the cabin, one that kept all their actions last night away from the harsh rays of reality. As soon as they left the cabin they wouldn't be Jane and Maura anymore, they'd be Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles. Everything would resume as usual and their fleeting time together would be swept away on the wave of time passed.

While Maura didn't see their departure from the cabin as the demise of anything that could materialize between them, she did have a sinking suspicion that just like in med school her night with Jane would become an insignificant dalliance, a fleeting moment between friends. She didn't want their kiss to mean nothing, she didn't want to be a tool for Jane's self-discovery. Maura wanted to be Jane's discovery, Jane's prize. For once Maura wanted to be someone's final and significant destination not a pit stop.

"Okay, well it's up to you. We can stay inside if you like, though I don't know what we'll do. I never bothered having a television installed."

"We don't need TV. We could always...never mind."

There ware things Jane would have liked to say, to ask for, but the risk was too great. No matter how secluded she felt now, in less than twenty-four hours they'd be back in Boston and back to their lives.

"No, what did you have mind? I'd like to hear."

"Even after that disaster game last night?"

Maura smiled. "It wasn't a disaster, Jane. It was revealing."

"Nice way of putting it," Jane agreed.

She took a rather despondent seat on the couch and Maura knew it wasn't the rain that was bothering her.

"So tell me what you had in mind," she pressed as she took a seat next to her.

"Forget it, Maur. It's stupid and just…risky."

"Well now you have me downright intrigued. You have to tell me. After last night I would think that there's nothing you can't tell me." Maura felt a wave of embarrassment from her own admissions.

Jane's eyes fell to the floor. "Well I thought maybe we could…you know…maybe pick up where we left off last night."

Maura was taken aback to say the least. "Oh."

"Look, I said it was silly. So just forget it." Jane stood up but was quickly pulled back.

"No, wait."

Jane waited on bated breath as Maura tried to collect her thoughts. While she didn't think she would have the guts to tell Maura exactly what she wanted from her, the words seemed to form without her bidding. It was her only hope that her instinct hadn't led her astray.

"Do you understand the implications that could have on our relationship?" Maura wanted Jane to understand the path they were about to travel. There was a very big part of her that wanted Jane more than anything. But she wouldn't be a placeholder for the men in her life and she certainly couldn't handle being the experiment for someone else.

"Of course I do, Maura. Do you think I could possibly misunderstand what this could mean for us? But frankly, it's all I can think about." Jane turned pleading eyes on her best friend. "Do you understand how much thought I've given this? I've tried to fight it, but I can't."

"I don't want to be some experiment, Jane. Not again."

"That's not what I want either. Is that what you think, that I just want to find myself with you?" Jane made sure Maura was looking deeply into her eyes. "I found myself when I met you."

Maura was shattered. Jane had said exactly the right thing. There was plenty they still needed to discuss, but much, much later. There was no talking now as Maura's lips found Jane's. No different from last night, it was clear that the alcohol, the moonlight and the fire played no part in the magic she'd felt from Jane's kiss. The flame of arousal that tore through her was from Jane and Jane alone.

Jane too was surprised to find that their second kiss was just as powerful, if not more so, than the first. All trepidation was pushed aside as Jane deepened the kiss almost immediately. She needed to feel Maura, to taste her. Jane was hungry for something she couldn't define and it would seem that she could only be satisfied by this one woman.

Their lips never parted, no air was needed. They were like teenagers eager to explore as much as possible as quickly as possible. Even as they knew they had an endless amount of time to explore each other, an urgency still swept through the cabin that neither wanted to resist.

Maura took the lead. Her previous experience, as fleeting as it was, made her confident enough to do so. As she pressed her body into Jane, lying atop her on the couch, she was grateful that she being given the permission.

Jane moaned at the feel of Maura's slight weight pressing her into the cushions. She relished not feeling stifled or suffocated. For once she didn't have the weight of a man pressing into her. There had always been a nugget of fear as she yielded herself to men. That tiny awareness of her surroundings that she kept in case the situation turned into something she was no long comfortable with. Now, her mind was totally free and clear. She was focused on one thing only and that was the woman slowly writhing on top of her. Jane was slowly letting go and she had total trust that Maura would be there to support her.

Maura repositioned her lower body pressing a knee firmly between Jane's legs. She smiled within when she felt her hips rise into the contact. Maura could feel Jane slowly but surely passing the reigns to her in an unspoken show of trust. That realization alone was enough to ratchet her arousal up to an almost unbearable level. She also came to the realization that she'd have to put the breaks on her passion. A part of her wanted to just rip their clothes off and make them both come as fast as possible, but she knew that couldn't be her approach. This needed to be a special experience for Jane and a quick and dirty session on the couch was not exactly the stuff of fairy tales.

It was with absolute jubilation that she realized she might have been wrong when she felt her shirt being pulled from her jeans and Jane's warm hands ghost across her skin. Her flesh prickled with goose flesh and she felt a flash of heat from a simple caress.

Jane's hand swept across Maura's endlessly soft skin before make a trip south. She firmly grasped her ass pulling Maura more firmly into herself. Jane was feeling a need she couldn't ever remember feeling, one that made her almost crazy with arousal. She was wetter than she could even remember being and as Maura's lips left her own and began to work her pulse point, she was frightened to realize that she was going to lose control much sooner than she'd expected.

"Maura," she moaned. Never a particularly chatty lover, Jane was coming to see that there would be a never ending list of changes she'd experience when making love to Maura.

Hearing Jane's plea was like a shot to Maura's groin. Her hips pistoned against Jane's, hands on her ass working as a fabulous guide.

"Shit…I think I'm going to…"

"It's okay," Maura ground out. She could feel the frantic pace Jane was setting and knew her first climax wouldn't be too far off. A strong sense of pride welled up inside her at he prospect of making this strong, beautiful, heroic woman climax while barely even touching her and gave Maura a shot of energy.

"Oh Go—Maur…" Jane couldn't find the words to say how she was feeling. She was overwhelmed from the sensations seeming to bombard her from every direction even as she was totally aware that they were hardly touching. Jane couldn't remember being so completely stimulated in her life. This wasn't just physical, this was mental and spiritual. What she was feeling transcended mere sex or even love making, this was the joining of two souls and she prayed she wasn't jumping the gun in hoping that this feeling never ever went away.

Before she could follow the implications of that thought down the rabbit hole her body was wracked by a powerful climax. "I'm comin—"

"Give it to me," Maura begged. She used her arms to hover over her new lover. Watching Jane's expressive face, she was fascinated by the plethora of emotions that skittered across in quick succession. "Are you okay?"

Jane looked away.

"Please look at me, Jane." Fear welled up inside Maura. The idea that Jane could say that this was all a mistake made her nauseous. "What is it?"

"I'm fine," she finally began. "Just embarrasses by how…fast I…"

Maura smiled with relief. "Don't be embarrassed, please. That was beautiful."

"Me blowing my load in five minutes? If I were a guy you'd kick me out."

"Well that's the beauty of making love to a woman, we can make love as many times as we want to and almost in immediate succession."

Jane felt moderately better. "That was amazing," she finally smiled.

"You're amazing."

Jane reached up and closed the space between them. There lips brushed gently at first, but the passion quickly began to build again. Jane disengaged from Maura's lips peppering her face and neck with kisses. She found her sensitive lobe with her teeth and relished the quick intake of breath she was rewarded with. "Let's go upstairs."

Maura didn't utter a word as she reluctantly pulled herself away from Jane before reaching a hand out to help her up.

The pair wordlessly made their way up the stairs hand in hand. Maura turned to Jane when they reached the foot of the bed. There was still some part of her that expected Jane to change her mind, to reject what was happening between them. She need not worry. As soon as she found Jane's eyes with her own they were again engaged in a heated lip lock.

Jane had given up control before, but that part of her, that alpha part sprung into action now. She was looking forward to being dominant with Maura.

The kiss deepened and Jane began to undress Maura with eager hands. "I don't want to rush," she admitted between kisses.

"I don't know if I can wait," Maura rejoined. Slow and sexy would be great, but it would have to wait. Watching Jane climax had almost made her come too. It wouldn't take much to get her off and she wanted Jane's hands on her quickly. "Hurry, Jane. I need you."

Those words hit Jane like a ton of bricks and made her understand the urgency Maura was feeling. She put an end to the buttons she was fumbling with, ripping the shirt open in one quick motion. Jane took a moment to appreciate the lacy white bra Maura wore which probably cost a week of her salary.

She didn't have long to appreciate it before Maura was pulled their lips back together. Maura reached for Jane's pants and was startled by her wrists being grabbed.

"It's my turn. Hands at your sides."

Maura smiled, reaching out one more. Her wrists were grabbed more forcefully. Jane jerked her forward.

"Did you hear me?"

Biting her bottom lip Maura dropped her hands to her sides.

When Jane was satisfied that Maura wouldn't be moving she pushed her ruined shirt from her shoulders. She luxuriated in Maura's flesh. Her lips and tongue found every bit of skin she could find before she even entertained the idea of removing Maura's pants.

Jane found a button Maura had only been aware existed for a few short years. Being dominated was highly arousing, especially as a career woman that tended to intimidate most men. This desire was acute, she was willing to admit, but Jane had effortless found her dirty little secret.

She finally decided she was finished with Maura's upper body and moved to what she really desired. Maura's pants were discarded in short order. Jane was eager to give Maura what she wanted, though she was going to take a little time to enjoy the view.

Kneeling on the floor, Jane continued to lavish attention to Maura's calves and thighs. After worshiping Maura's lower body, much as she had the upper, Jane stood to her feet only when the smell of Maura's arousal began to drive her to distraction.

"What do you want?" she asked looking deeply into Maura's eyes.

"You," she replied with absolutely no hesitation. "Anything, everything, just please quickly."

Jane smiled. She'd never seen Maura like this and the sense of power was heady. She needed Maura too and now. Without warning she literally swept Maura off her feet, legs instinctively circling Jane's waste.

"I can't wait any longer," she panted after gently placing Maura atop the bed. "I need to be inside you."

"Yes."

Jane quickly discarded Maura's bra and underwear. Again she pushed Maura's hands away when they reached for her clothes. Maura found her hands pinned above her head.

"Not yet." Jane gave Maura a quick peck on the lips before her mouth found an erect nipple. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the pure eroticism of tasting Maura's skin. She no longer had to imagine how soft she was, or how sublime she'd smell. She was experiencing it all in the highest of definitions.

Maura hissed as her back arched sharply. Her right breast tingled as Jane laved at the sensitive flesh with a surprisingly agile tongue. She teased the stiff peak with quick movements before engulfing it in the warm cavern of her mouth, biting gently.

"Oh, God," Maura moaned. She couldn't remember her breasts ever being this sensitive in her life.

Jane moved to the other giving it equal attention as her free hand found the inside of Maura's thigh. They slid apart easily giving Jane full access to the copious moisture that added even more urgency to Jane's movements.

"Please, Jane, please." Maura wasn't above begging. Her body writhed with need and the friction from Jane's clothed body sent shockwaves everywhere it touched.

Jane finger's breached the folds of another woman for the first time and she was lost. The silken warmth felt like heaven to her and she quickly realized this was where she should have always been.

"You have to guide me, Maura," she admitted. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Yes, you do," Maura panted. Jane's fingers running across her labia were driving her to distraction. "Do to me what you'd want done to yourself."

Eureka! That put everything in a totally new context and immediately Jane knew what to do. Her fingers ran the length of Maura's core, skirting her sensitive clit each time. Maura's moisture helped Jane easily slip two fingers into her best friend and new lover.

Maura cried out from the sudden intrusion.

"Did I hurt you?" Jane lifted her body moving to pull her fingers away.

"No!" Maura's hands were still bound causing her to close her legs as much as she could to stop them from departing. "You just surprised me. It's good. Please, don't stop."

Jane smiled. "Okay." Again she slid her fingers in, pulling them out almost completely before pressing them in again. Quickly she found a rhythm being guided by Maura's hips.

"Yes," Maura breathed. Jane was doing exactly the right things, using the right amount of force. Jane's lips never left her body as her tongue found erogenous zones previous lovers took months finding.

Naturally they both began to speed up. Jane felt the tell tale clenching around her fingers and knew it wouldn't be long. She put a knee behind her hand for leverage and began short hard thrusts, just as she liked right before climaxing. It was pure instinct that told her to use her thumb to press Maura's clit.

"Oh, fu—Jane!" Maura all but screamed. She couldn't remember anyone being this deep inside her, or manipulating her body in just the right way. Every time she tried to move her arms it was a reminder that she was being restrained by this powerful woman as she ravished her body. "So close."

Jane didn't need the heads up, though anything Maura said in the throws of passion was welcomed. She too was experiencing a passion unparalleled. Giving Maura pleasure was giving her just as much.

They panted, lips joining sloppily as Jane continued to pump her fingers inside the doctor. Her forearm burned from the effort and she relished the addendum her work out would need.

Her teeth found the muscle between Maura's neck and shoulder and they sunk into the soft flesh. She was marking her territory and she'd gladly deal with Maura's complaints if it kept possible suitors away.

The sudden pain sent a lightening bolt to Maura's core and she froze for an undetermined amount of time prone on the wave of bliss before careening down the waterfall of her climax. She moaned loudly, repeating Jane's name over and again.

Jane released Maura's wrist before slowly pulling out of the warm cavern of Maura's very being.

Maura watched as Jane looked at her fingers inquisitively. Her entire hand glistened with Maura's passion. She would have been embarrassed had she not been totally sated at the moment. Maura didn't think it was possible, but her lust almost returned full force when she watched Jane place her fingers into her mouth happily sucking them each clean.

"God, that's sexy," Maura breathed.

Jane smiled. "Saw that in a porn once, always wanted to give it a try," she revealed before leaning in for a kiss.

Maura moaned as she tasted herself on Jane's tongue. "You, watch porn?" she giggled when they pulled apart. "I don't believe it."

"You think I'm a real stick in the mud don't you?"

"Now I've never said that."

"You've strongly implied. I'll have you know that with the right partner I can be very sexually adventurous."

Maura rolled on her side so she could face Jane more fully. "And am I the right partner?"

Jane mirrored her pose. "So far, so good."

Their already kiss bruised lips came together again as the storm continued to rage outside.

"You must take these off. Now," Maura demanded.

Jane didn't protest and her clothes were discarded quickly.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" Maura asked.

They sighed in unison as their naked skin came into contact for the first time.

"Nowhere near as sexy as you."

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that one."

The air shifted between them, the harried pace they'd set earlier being replaced by a slower more languorous one. They'd both been satisfied and that would hold them over while they took their time to explore.

Maura relished the opportunity. She used stolen moments to quietly admire Jane's body for quite some time. Slowly her lips traveled down the column of Jane's neck and between her breasts. Both of her hands grabbed a modestly sized, yet wonderfully proportioned breast. Her palm grazed Jane's nipples feeling them harden at her touch.

"I've thought of doing this to you for so long," Maura said between kisses and nips.

Jane could only sigh her reply as she stretched like a contented house cat and enjoyed the attention being paid to her body. That content would be replaced by arousal as one of Maura's hands was replaced by her mouth.

Maura smiled at Jane's groan. She was learning that to be a good sign. Maura went from breast to breast for long moments.

Only when Jane's hips began to find movement, painting her abdomen with moisture did she continue her journey.

Never increasing her pace she traveled to Jane's muscled abs, praising her for the hard work she put into them. Maura found Jane's scar from the shooting and she took a moment to place a reverent kiss there. She moved away quickly though, not wanting to cast a pall over their love making. Besides, she had other destinations in mind.

Skipping some crucial real estate Maura pushed Jane's thighs apart settling comfortably between them.

"Planning on a long stay?" Jane joked.

"You have no idea."

The seriousness in Maura's tone made Jane gulp with anticipation. Her head fell heavily to the bed in preparation.

Maura nipped and sucked at the skin of Jane's inner thighs alternating between them. It was with excruciating slowness that she ascended Jane's thighs inching closer to her destination, her prize. A hunger welled up inside of her alerting her to the end of the foreplay. Maura needed to taste Jane, to feel her texture on her tongue. She needed to put all her wondering to rest and possess Jane's body in a fashion she had only dreamed of.

The first swipe of her tongue made Jane moan loudly, hips lifting off the bed seeking more contact. Looking down the length of her body she was shaken to her core by the sight of the doctor between her thighs. She could seldom remember a sexier sight.

"Jesus, Maur," she called out as Maura licked up one side of her clit returning down the other.

Maura had never actually done this before, but lapping at Jane's passion felt oddly comfortable. She wanted to perform this act for Jane. Her desire was to please Jane in any way possible and she poured all her efforts into the task at hand. Jane's moisture was ambrosia, a gift being given to her in endless supply and she'd drink from the well for as long as she was allowed to.

"Maur," Jane moaned. Maura was slowly taking Jane to heights she'd never experienced before. Her tongue paid homage to her very being and she never wanted it to end, even as her climax came rushing toward her.

Maura placed a steadying hand on Jane's hips as they began to writhe uncontrollably.

"I'm going to come," Jane warned breathlessly.

Maura didn't reply, instead she redoubled her efforts. Finally taking Jane's clit into her mouth she sucked at it with relish.

"Oh, shit…God…" Jane felt her world begin to spiral out of control. Maura mouth had a commanding hold on her and was not letting up. "I'm co—coming!" was the last thing she said before she shattered into pieces.

Maura drank in every drop of Jane's come, thrilled to be given the opportunity. Slowly her tongue worked to capture every drop of Jane's passion.

Jane ran a hand through Maura's hair. "Stop, I can't take anymore."

Maura smiled. "Now that's something I can get used to hearing."

Jane pulled Maura fully on top of her burring her face in her hair as her muscles continued to spasm. "Man, you are good at that."

"This feels curiously natural," Maura said softly. "Being here with you like this feels…right."

Jane sighed. "I know exactly how you're feeling."

"We should talk about this I suppose."

"After?" The sun had long disappeared through the course of their lovemaking.

Maura's brow furrowed. "After what?"

"A shower and a nap."

Maura laughed aloud. That laughter lasted through most of the shower until their passion returned full force and Jane found a handy use for the stall bench.

* * *

"Do we have to go back?" Jane asked as she watched Maura cook their breakfast. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed how good Maura looked in her clothes.

"Yes, unfortunately." Maura said sadly. "But we can come back whenever we have a spare moment, I promise."

"I guess that's something," Jane paused. "I'm just in no rush to deal with Ma, especially when she hears this news. Lord, she's going to be so annoying."

Maura froze. "You…you plan on telling your family about us?"

"Yeah," Jane state obviously. "Would you rather I didn't?"

"No, not that. It's just…I don't know, I thought maybe you'd want to keep us a secret or something."

Jane laughed. "Are you kidding me, a hot doctor? Who could keep that a secret?" Her smile faded when she didn't see any humor on Maura's face. "Hey, we can keep this between you and I if you like." Jane wrapped Maura in her arms.

"Jane, I'd tell anyone who'd listen if I thought you'd be comfortable with that." Maura hated that her insecurities were being brought to light, but some pain you can't disguise.

Jane looked relieved. "Tell away. I don't want us to be a secret Maura. I want us to be together, out. I'm sorry I haven't made that clear." She placed a kiss on Maura's lips. "I hope that's what you want too."

"More than anything," she replied before pulling Jane into another kiss.

Unsurprisingly their need for each other arose again and everything else fell away.

Jane lifted her t-shirt off of Maura's body revealing naked flesh below. "You look great in my shirt, but so much better with it off."

Maura smiled as she was pushed against the counter. That smile went up in flames when Jane took a rapidly stiffening nipple into her mouth. "Your mouth is so good," she moaned.

Jane quickly lifted Maura up onto the counter. "It could use a little practice." Her lips traveled the length of Maura's body before settling at the apex of her thighs. Jane didn't think she'd ever tire of Maura's flavor. She lapped at her passion with a flat tongue relishing the sounds she pushed from Maura's body.

Maura gathered Jane's hair to keep it away from her face. It was a welcomed surprise when she found that she could use that hold to guide her partner to the places she needed her most. "There," she moaned.

Jane allowed herself to be led and become endlessly aroused knowing Maura was watching, guiding, taking from her what she wanted.

It was Maura's turn to be embarrassed as her climax ripped through her. "Sorry," she panted. "I've never come that quickly before."

Jane looked smug. "There's more where that comes from."

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"The eggs are burning!"

After another breakfast was made, a shower was taken and more love was made, the pair finally left the cabin.

Jane glanced at Maura as they backed out the drive. "Boy, am I relaxed!" She reached for Maura's hand.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

_**Read more of my work at readreid. wordpress. com**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I got such great feedback from the first that I thought I'd make a follow up. **_

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Rating:** NC-17

* * *

"Fuck, Jane."

"Tisk, tisk, Dr. Isles, what a dirty mouth you have."

Maura smiled through her rapidly approaching orgasm. "The better to lick you with, my dear."

Jane continued to pound away at Maura relentlessly. It had been two months, two months since their time at the cabin. Even after all the time passed the moment right before Maura's orgasm was no less sweet.

Maura's body began to shake as Jane sped up her ministrations. Her fingers were buried deeply within Maura's core being restricted by clenching muscles.

"Jane," she moaned unable to say anything more coherent. Maura had grown no more accustomed to their electric sexual chemistry than Jane. If anything the love they shared for each other only intensified the sex.

"Keep it down," Jane smiled.

They were indeed pressed against the door of Maura's office, but she knew she could only stay but so quiet. With Jane inside her even her career didn't matter for a few short minutes. "Close," she breathed urgently.

Jane didn't need the notice. She knew Maura was close to coming and she knew how to push her over the edge. Her thumb found Maura's hardened clit as she kept a steady pace with her fingers.

"Jane, shit…" Maura murmured a few more incoherent words before she shattered into a million pieces.

Jane covered Maura's mouth with her own to muffle her sounds of ecstasy. Maura's smile was bright when she got a hold of her senses and Jane felt her good fortune acutely.

"Oh, wow, Jane," Maura breathed. "That was just what I needed."

Jane smile sadly. "It has been a while. I'm sorry."

Maura gave Jane a sweet kiss. "Don't be sorry, sweetheart. You're out saving the city. I can't complain that you don't always have time for intimacy."

"I can."

"Well I'll take what I can get. And that was amazing."

"You're amazing."

"You know flattery isn't necessary at this stage in the relationship." Maura frowned, but only because she always felt bereft when Jane removed her fingers from her inner depths.

Jane shrugged. "Kind of girl I am."

"Very true."

"I better get back, I think the guys are beginning to suspect that my trips down here aren't always work related."

"Maura thought for a moment. "You know, only about sixty-five percent were work related before we started dating, it shouldn't be any different now."

"Oh, its different," Jane admitted. "Before we were friends just hanging out, nothing note worthy about that. Now every time I come down here they think it's for something sexy, makes them more than a little jealous. Especially since they've all had the hots for you at one point or another."

"Really?" Maura looked like she felt, flattered. "I thought I was Dr. Death."

"Trust me, death has never looked so good."

"More flattery, Jane," Maura warned.

Jane held up her hands. "Sorry. I'm leaving. I'll pick you up around seven."

Maura froze. "Pick me up?"

"Yeah, we need to make the eight-thirty flight."

Maura stared at Jane blankly.

"We have a long weekend, Maura. The cabin?"

"Oh, you must have forgotten." Maura cringed.

"Why are you flashing your worried face?" Jane crossed her arms over her chest. That face was never a good thing.

"We agreed to have dinner with Angela tonight. Don't you remember?"

Jane scowled. "_We_ agreed, or did you agree for _us_?"

"I may have…agreed for us."

"Damn it, Maura! Why didn't you tell me?"

Maura was contrite. "Tell you? Jane, I'm reminding you. I agreed to this a few weeks ago before I knew we'd have a long weekend. You were fine with it then."

"Well just cancel it."

"Last time I checked we were having dinner with _your _mother not mine."

"So you can make the plans with her, but you can't break them? That's fair."

"She begged us, Jane. Angela is feeling lonely now that we're together. I don't think you realize how much time we used to spend with her. Now with us both working all this overtime and Frankie trying to make detective she's alone most of the time."

"We just saw her last night, when she was interrupting us on the couch."

They weren't able to finish what they started and Jane was positive women could get blue balls.

"She left as soon as she came in. Jane, you can't deny that you haven't been spending much time with your mother. She asked and I said yes," Maura said resolutely.

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Shit, just forget it. Guess I'll see you at dinner," she groused before swiftly storming out the morgue.

Truthfully she didn't know why she was so frustrated with Maura and her mother. She should consider herself lucky for having the pair get along so well. Jane's main concern was that the passed few weeks had been especially busy for the homicide team. The beginning of summer always brought with it the stirrings of gang violence and suburban unrest alike. While Jane and Maura spent some time getting…acquainted, they still weren't able to see as much of each other as she would have liked.

She was being unreasonable she knew. Jane had the opportunity to see Maura every single day at work and often outside of it. It was the time outside, though that was the issue. There just didn't seem to be enough of it. Jane never much considered herself a romantic, but she wanted to build with Maura, something more significant than the already substantial friendship they already had. That wasn't going to happen with them seeing each other a few hours every other day.

But such was the nature of the job and Jane could do nothing about that. So the problem became just what else to do.

Maura too was at a loss. Jane pretended to not be able to tolerate Angela, but the reality was she and her mother had a close relationship. If the problem wasn't with Angela then Maura had to reason that the issue was with her.

They did spend a great deal of time with each other, what with working together and dating. Maybe Jane was feeling smothered, stifled. Both she and Angela worked in the same building as Jane, that could be the reason for Jane's ire, she'd had enough of them both.

Sitting heavily in her expensive desk chair, the ergonomic design did little to still her racing thoughts. Maybe Jane was rethinking their relationship. Maybe she didn't want to date a woman. Maybe they rushed things after returning from the cabin. Maura hated speculating, but the evidence was beginning to present itself quite clearly.

Though it was hard to believe that Jane wasn't interested in being with her anymore. To her utter surprise Jane was an imaginative lover. Every time they were together was new and exciting. Jane didn't like to discuss it much before hand, but she was willing to try almost anything at least once.

One particularly invigorating night after an impromptu online purchase had resulted in absolutely no conversation, but an endless night of sex. Maura knew the deal. After cleaning it thoroughly she put on an expensive bra and panty set even though the set appeared rather simple. Jane liked it simple feeling a woman looked best when naked. Maura anyway. Jane barely batted an eye as it landed in her lap. She spied the need in Maura's eyes, gave the strap-on a good look and immediately began to undress. That was all it took.

If Jane's behavior was any indication though, their relationship was heading for some serious trouble and Maura had no clue how to remedy it. Staring at her top desk drawer, she wondered if that stop she'd made just that morning had been the wrong choice.

"Hey."

Maura felt moderately better when she saw Jane later that evening. "You're not still upset with me are you?"

Jane heaved a deep sigh. "I was never upset with you, Maur, just…I don't know. This whole thing with us—"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Angela walked into the kitchen from the back with a hand over her eyes.

Despite the immense frustration from having their conversation interrupted they both had fond memories of the first time Angela interrupted them.

Since it'd only been a couple days after their initial union at the cabin, Jane and Maura were hard pressed to keep their hands off each other in the morgue with a dead body between them. It went without saying that when they were alone at Maura's all bets were off. Somehow they both temporarily forgot that Maura didn't necessarily live alone.

Maura certainly didn't care as she straddled Jane's hips, their lips tangled in a passionate kiss. Her hips couldn't keep still and Jane's hands on her ass only exacerbated the situation.

They were on fire. It was a mutual burn that simmered throughout the day and was able to blaze brightly during small pockets of time between cases. Now was a rare moment for them to quench their insatiable desire for each other.

Jane's left hand crept up Maura shirt taking a firm hold on her breast while the other continued to help Maura keep pace. This was their foreplay. Jane would make Maura come knowing the second orgasm would be more explosive, Maura knowing Jane always came harder after making her come first.

"So good," Maura murmured as she hips ground more firmly.

Jane smiled against Maura neck loving how vocal she was during their lovemaking.

Maura's breathing became labored from the pulsing deep within her core and the steady pressure on her nipple. Any moment now a small orgasm would radiate her body, a precursor of what was to come later.

"You know that _Dancing with the Stars_ is something. Maura, you should really—OH MY GOD!"

Maura scrambled off Jane's lap in a haze of embarrassment and unfulfilled lust.

Jane growled in frustration running impatient hands through her hair. "Don't you knock, ma?"

"Not when I live here, no," Angela shot back. She stared between the pair. "What's going on here?"

Jane stood to face her mother. "Isn't it obvious?"

Maura watched Jane closely unsure of how to handle this situation. They had agreed to tell Angela as everyone else, but hadn't gotten around to it in between the constant cases being handed to them and trying to find time for each other.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Only about a week."

Jane didn't flinch as Angela gapped at her for long moments. She finally asked, "Where you going to tell me?"

"Eventually." Jane may have been worried if she weren't so damn wet at the moment.

Turning her eyes to Maura then back to her daughter Angela finally nodded. "I supposed I'll start knocking then." She sent Maura one last wink and made a hasty retreat.

"That's it?" Maura asked Jane disbelievingly. "Should we be worried?"

Jane smiled. "You can rest easy, at least until artificial insemination brochures start popping up."

Frankie and Tommy seemed to know soon after. Jane got a high five from Frankie and had to slap Tommy on the back of the head and that was the end of that conversation. Frost and Korsak regarded Jane's announcement with incredulity as they thought the pair were a couple long ago. It had been the simple.

"Uncover your eyes, ma, we're just talking."

"Good." Angela busied herself in the kitchen. "Wouldn't want an incident like last time."

Jane rolled her eyes.

Maura watched Jane worriedly. More than anything she wanted to know what Jane had to say. While she was behaving nicely enough, her frustration was still evident. Just when she was about to ask Jane for a brief word the doorbell rang. They both shot Angela wary glances.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Who's at the door, Ma?"

"Probably Frankie or Tommy. Who else could it be?"

Relief was in the air.

Dinner was pleasant enough. Angela rattled on happily and Jane almost felt guilty for how long she'd neglected her mother. Almost. She was more aware of her feelings of regret at not being able to spend the long weekend with Maura at the cabin. More than anything she wanted to be alone with her new girlfriend for a significant amount of time.

"It's so nice to have all my kids around again," Angela beamed. "Everyone is so busy now with work and relationships. You can't forget about your mother."

Maura felt guilty too. She was eager to claim any of Jane's time not used on a case for her own. Family meant everything to the Rizzoli's and Maura certainly didn't want to come between that, even as she longed to have Jane all to herself. She glanced in Jane's direction their eyes locking for a moment.

Tommy cleared his throat noisily, breaking the moment. "What's keeping you two so busy lately? Frankie and I have plenty of time for ma."

"Besides the homicide spike?" Jane began. "Not much else," she finished quietly.

Maura flushed even as the light bulb over her head came to life. She understood now. It wasn't they were spending too much time together it was that they were spending too little.

"Excuse me a moment." Maura rushed to her bedroom finding a bag and throwing a few things into it hastily. She even skipped folding her underwear. Mindful to grab Jane's emergency overnight bag, she took the back steps out of the house. Composing herself as much as possible, she joined the family as the table was cleared for desert.

Jane sat the table her despondency as plain as day.

"Well I am too stuffed for desert." Maura was thrilled she was indeed telling the truth. "That meal was fantastic, Angela, thank you."

"My pleasure." She turned to Jane. "Janie, do you want some pie."

"I'm afraid we don't have time for pie," Maura interjected. "We have a flight to catch and we're already behind schedule."

Jane looked startled. "Flight?"

"Yes, we have a long weekend and I know my girlfriend is very much looking for some time away."

Jane smiled. "But what about…" she turned to her mother.

"I'm fine," Angela smiled. "I just wanted to catch up with you girls. I didn't mean to keep you away from your plans."

"What about the dishes?" Tommy barked.

"You better get to them," Angela instructed. "You girls go on now. Tell me all about it Monday."

Jane gave her mother a big hug and kiss promising, "We will."

They were in the car speeding toward the airport before Jane asked after her things.

"Emergency overnight bag in the trunk. Also, I don't suspect you'll be needing any clothes, do you?"

Jane chuckled sexily. "Very true. Though I don't think your neighbors will appreciate me kayaking in the nude."

"They'd be crazy if they didn't appreciate it. I see you've taken a liking for the sport."

"That and many other things as of late."

It wasn't until they were driving through the protective darkness of the Virginia interstate that Maura broached the topic of their relationship. "Jane, what were you going to say back at the house, before we were interrupted?"

She sighed. "Now that I've had time to think about it, its silly really."

"Your feelings can never be silly, and I'm very interested in hearing them. Please," Maura pressed.

Jane figured she might as well share. She'd acted to irrationally earlier; she owed Maura some type of explanation. "I was being totally and utterly childish. We haven't had much opportunity to spend any real time together since we were here last. That's why I was looking so forward to this trip. When we couldn't go because of my mother I was frustrated for the time we'd lose and for the time I haven't spent with my family either. I hate that I was so immature about it and just didn't talk to you."

Maura was relieved her second hypothesis was correct and not her first. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I agree, we haven't had much time for each other lately. But neither of us have much control over that. Just, please, talk to me next time I thought…"

"What?" Jane pressed when it seemed Maura wouldn't be continuing.

"I thought you were unhappy with me, with our relationship. That maybe I was taking you away from your family and distracting you from your work."

Jane nodded. "You do take me from my family and distract me from my work, but that's a good thing. I've never had someone do that to me before, Maur. I'm starting to see that I can't live for my family and for the job for the rest of my life. I need to focus on myself and hopefully my own family one day and I certainly can't do that if I'm devoted to everyone else's cause."

"Your own family?" Maura stammered. "With…with me?"

Jane was glad for the darkness that hid her apprehensive blush. This was a relatively new relationship, at least the sexual part of their relationship. She certainly didn't want to mess things up by springing things on Maura too soon.

"Jane?" Again, Maura knew she was pressing, but she also knew with Jane sometimes that was necessary.

"I don't want to rush things or scare you away…but, yes. I can see us starting a family together…one day. It scares the hell out of me to admit, but with you I can see a future." Jane words were rushed. She wanted to be honest, but she wanted this moment to be over with quickly.

Maura smiled into the darkness. "That's good because that's what I'd like too."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

The rest of the ride to the cabin while pleasant was always interminably long, especially with Jane's hand on Maura's thigh making delicious patterns with her fingers. They were both feeling the arousal that synchronicity often brings. That was coupled with the heady knowledge of what they were going to do when they arrived. Yes, they were going to reconnect, spend some time together, but they were also about to have sex…and lots of it.

"I can't tell you how good it is to be back here!" Jane heaved a contented sigh. "I was almost afraid we'd never get back."

Maura rolled her eyes. "That's a bit over dramatic don't you think?"

Jane shrugged. "How I felt."

"Well you're here now." Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's lips. "And I'm thrilled about it."

"You know what I've missed the most?" Jane's hands found Maura's hips naturally. Time could never dull her sense memory of Maura's figure and where she liked to touch it most.

Maura prepared herself for a naughty reply. She herself couldn't remember anything outside of the mind-blowing sex they shared those few short months ago. Maura had never experienced such chemistry with a lover so quickly. First times with her previous partners had involved some awkward fumbling and uncomfortable exploration in an attempt to find what everyone liked. With Jane though, it had come naturally to them both.

"The shower," Jane beamed before moving swiftly toward the bathroom, clothes appearing in her wake.

"The bathroom?" Maura murmured.

"Hey."

Maura turned to find Jane in all her naked glory.

"Coming?"

She smiled brightly saying, "I most certainly am."

Maura's perplexity at Jane's choice in activity was quickly washed away on a wave of luxurious bubbles when she found the red mood light shinning seductively in the shower. Her worries were completely put to rest when Jane proceeded to wash her entire body from head to toe with no erogenous zone left untouched. Unfortunately that was the extent of their aquatic activity as Jane hastily put an end to their shower fun when they were both clean.

"Are you hungry," Jane inquired.

"No, I'm still quite full from the fantastic meal your mother prepared."

"Thirsty? Want a snack, a drink maybe?"

"No, I'm quite comfortable, Jane, thank you. Why the sudden inquisition in regard to my dietary inclinations?"

Jane smirked in the way that always told Maura she was thinking far more than she was saying or was going to say at the moment.

"Just wondering." She gave Maura a chaste peck on the lips. "Do me a favor and stay in here for a moment. Okay?"

"Fine, I'll just get the moisturizer so I can—"

"Don't worry about that for now, please?"

Maura huffed. It was clear Jane had something up her sleeve, that didn't mean she had to offer up her complete cooperation. "Okay, just…hurry up. Skin is the most receptive to moisture while the pores are still open."

Jane rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. "Got it."

Wrapped only in a towel Jane hastily made her way down the loft stairs and to the pantry. She spied candles in there when she went in search of matches on her first visit. An idea formed even before she knew her relationship with Maura would take such a dramatic turn.

Finding all the necessary supplies, she quickly made her way to the loft placing candles on all the available flat surfaces. Lighting them quickly, she took a step back to survey her work. It was perfect.

This is what she wanted. Jane wanted romance and cuddling after lovemaking. She wanted to love on Maura and damn it that was what she was going to do.

"Jane, can I come out now? My skin is drying up."

I'm coming in to get you, but you have to close your eyes first," she instructed through the frost glass door. Taking a closer look at it she suspected her plan had long been discovered. "Crap."

"Is that totally necessary?"

"Maura!"

"Fine. They're closed."

Opening the door just a crack Jane snuck into the bathroom to place a hand over the doctor's eyes.

"You don't trust me to keep my eyes closed?" Maura smiled.

"No…Yes…I'm making sure you don't walk into anything. We both know how terrible your sense of direction can be."

"I stand shriveling up in my own bathroom for you and I get insulted as thanks? Nice, Jane."

She laughed in spite herself. "You are going to regret your grousing doctor," Jane said before pulling her hand away from Maura's eyes."

"Am I permitted to look now?"

"Please."

Maura opened her eyes gasping in surprise. The entire loft glowed softly, shadows bouncing seductively off the walls. "I do regret my grousing."

Jane's chest swelled with pride. She took Maura's hand leading her to the bed flanked by candles on both night stands. Removing Maura's towel she instructed her to lie face down.

Jane retrieved the massage oil she had popped into the microwave for a few seconds and joined Maura on the bed.

"You're the one who's been working twelve hour days, yet I'm the one getting the massage?" Maura questioned. She couldn't ignore how hard Jane worked. It's the reason she originally brought Jane up to the cabin and why they had returned.

"You work ten hour days, you're just as deserving." Losing her own towel, Jane straddled Maura's lower body."

Maura hummed. "Suddenly a massage is the last thing on my mind."

"Just relax," Jane smiled. "We'll get to the really good stuff in a bit."

Doing just that Maura closed her eyes as the smell of white musk and lavender permeated the air. Seconds later she felt warm oil being slathered across her back by strong hands. She enjoyed the texture of Jane's palms as they worked her admittedly tight muscles. Almost immediately she began to feel all the tension begin to melt away.

Jane started at the top of Maura's shoulders slowly working her way down. She used deliberate, sure movements careful to leave no trace of tension unchecked pressing and molding Maura's muscles into compliance. Maura's backside pressed into Jane's core causing moisture to gather at a time when her intentions were to offer pleasure of a different brand.

Maura moaned raising her rear into Jane feeling the moisture and looking to create more. Unfortunately, Jane continued on her mission. Her strong hands massaged the globes of Maura's behind ignoring her own moisture that was painted across her skin.

Applying some more oil to her hands, Jane paid special attention to Maura's thighs. Lower and lower she traveled, rubbing the insides of her lover's thighs dangerously close to her need before moving on to Maura's calves and feet.

"Turn over," she said softly.

Maura was eager to comply. Her physical tension was being pressed and prodded away, but the sexual tension was quickly mounting. She was enjoying the attention Jane was giving her beyond measure, but she was ready for more. The quick love making session they shared earlier in the office only worked in whetting Maura's appetite for Jane.

Jane, however, had other plans. Yes, she was eager to take Maura, but she wanted to draw it out. It would be so much more delicious later. She drizzled more warm oil on Maura's body and continued to kneed her tense muscles. Just as before, she started with her shoulders slowly working her way south. Her hands circled Maura's breast, sure to avoid rapidly pebbling nipples.

Maura's breathing became shallow her eyes firmly shut. She knew that if she were to look into Jane's eyes all control would be lost. Jane's smoldering gaze had the power to push aside all reason. Lower and lower Jane traversed and Maura's thoughts became less pure the closer she came to Maura's core. She wanted to feel Jane's hands on her most intimate places forcing an orgasm from her body just as she was forcing away the tension.

For her part, Jane was exercising great control. She smiled as she watched Maura bite her lip in an effort to not cry out, demand more. This is what Jane wanted, she wanted to torture Maura with her passion. Her hands worked on the muscles of Maura's thighs, hands encountering moisture she had not produced artificially. She could smell Maura's scent in the air telegraphing her desire. It wouldn't be long, Jane knew, before the doctor began to beg.

Ever so slowly her hands massaged Maura's inner thighs. She repositioned her own legs to the inside of her companions happy to see Maura's legs easily opened wider accommodate her.

Maura's skin broke out in a light sheen of sweat sending a chill down her spine. She couldn't deny her arousal now if she tried. Positive Jane was aware of the affects her ministrations were having, she finally decided to speak up asking, "Just how long do you plan on torturing me, Jane?"

Jane's smile was wicked. "I was waiting for you to beg me."

"I'm begging."

Continuing to rub tantalizing circles on Maura's inner thighs, fingers sliding easily through her arousal and the oil, she husked, "That doesn't sound much like begging to me, Dr. Isles."

She sighed heavily as she tried to organize her thoughts. All Maura could focus on was Jane's hands and attempting to use some sort of osmosis to get them to slide one millimeter higher. "Jane, please, I need you."

"Better."

"Jane," Maura ground out between clenched teeth.

"Not good enough," Jane all but growled. "I want to hear you tell me exactly what it is you want, demand it, Maura." She was speaking not only to Maura's sexual desires, but her every desire as well. Jane knew there were things her partner just wouldn't ask for if she didn't think it fruitful. She wanted Maura to require and demand every single part of her and never be afraid to ask for more. "Say it, Maur."

Using courage that she only felt with Jane, Maura opened her eyes staring straight into the eyes of the woman she loved. "I want you to take those beautiful fingers of yours and slide them inside of me. I don't want you to be gentle and I certainly don't want you to take your time. And when I'm about to come your going to put that pretty little mouth of yours on my clit and suck it until I scream your name. Is that good enough?" Maura's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Jane slammed her fingers into her core.

"Perfect," Jane growled. Leaning on her right hand to hover over partner, she started a steady pace with her fingers. Heeding Maura's request she started with two fingers and quickly moved up to three. She watched in wonder from her perch as Maura became to mass of incoherent babble and expletives.

Jane was sure to give her exactly what she wanted leaving out their usual kissing and close body contacted. Maura needed to be fucked and Jane was perfectly happy accommodating her. When she felt the walls of Maura's depths begin to close tightly around her fingers she raced to wrap her lips around her pulsing clitoris. It was only seconds before Maura's back bowed sharply and she screamed out Jane's name, the sound echoing off the cabin walls.

She collapsed long moments later with Jane's fingers still embedded deeply within her. "Christ," she breathed when she could speak.

Jane laughed from her position between Maura's thighs. "Well that's a new one."

"That orgasm warranted it."

"I aim to please."

Maura stretched languorously. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready to return the favor."

Jane yawned widely. "You mind if we wait until tomorrow? I'm done in."

"Are you sure?" Maura craned her neck to see Jane's face. After such a monumental love making session she couldn't imagine Jane not wanting her turn.

"I am." Jane smiled up at Maura. "It's fine, really. I'm so tired I can't move from this spot."

Running her fingers through Jane's locks Maura was loath to deny Jane the simple pleasure of sleep. "Okay, sweetheart, rest. Because tomorrow all bets are off."

Jane joined in on her laughter. "I can't wait."

It was long moments later when she was almost asleep that she heard Maura whisper, "Thank you, Jane."

"For what?"

"Making sure I always speak my mind."

"My pleasure, babe, my pleasure."

It was almost noon the next day before either woman began to stir. Jane awoke from her spot stretched across Maura's lower half with a smile.

Only when Jane began to stir did Maura. "I can't believe you slept down there all night."

"It's extra toasty down here. And it smells wonderful."

Jane's voice was even lower and gravely than usual and it sent chills down Maura's spine. It helped her conjure up a terrific idea.

"Are you hungry?" she asked innocently. Maura knew to pull this off a little finesse was needed.

"Starved," Jane groaned.

"Okay, let me just freshen up a bit then I'll make you some breakfast. How does that sound?"

Jane smiled. "Want some company?"

"Not just now," Maura hedged. "You just rest here, I'll only be a minute."

"Okay."

Maura hated to see the disappointment on Jane's face, but she knew once her plan had been enacted all would be forgiven. Hopping quickly into the shower, Maura ran through her morning routine in record time appearing shortly after in a terry cloth robe, hair blow dried and ready for styling. "All yours," she smiled

"That was fast, geez." Jane stretched, her naked breasts distracting Maura momentarily. "Do you need help?" She frowned when she got no answer. "Maura?"

"Huh? Oh! Help, no." She paused a beat. "Certainly not the kind you're offering."

Rolling her eyes on the way to the bathroom, Jane smiled. "You have a one track mind, you know that?"

"Yes, with you it would seem I do." Maura admitted. "Jane," she called through the door. "Do you think you could put your suit back on?"

"What, now? Are we going someplace fancy?"

Maura gave it some thought. She considered her cabin fancy enough. They weren't necessarily going somewhere, but really they were already someplace different from their usual so, "Yes, in a manner of speaking."

"Okay," Jane sighed.

With step one complete Maura grabbed a dress, her makeup bag, and made haste downstairs. The eggs and bacon she was preparing wouldn't take much time at all. It was her look that would take some tending to. Knowing how quickly Jane could be through her morning routine the pressure was on.

She was almost done when she heard the bathroom door. "Jane," she called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could put on the um…you know…thing?"

"The thing…oh!" Jane thought for a moment. "The thing. Maura, you want me to wear that thing out in public?"

"No one will see it you just…tuck it."

"Tuck it," Jane groused. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one wearing the thing."

"Please, Jane," Maura said in her sweetest voice. She knew Jane could never deny that tone, even before they were dating.

"Alright, geez."

Having bought herself some more time knowing how Jane fused with the straps and such, Maura put the final touches on the meal and her look.

"Alright, I'm dressed up and packing heat," Jane joked as she trudged down the stairs. "I'm telling you this place better be damn fancy and open minded for me to go through all this because…" The words died on Jane's lips as she found Maura standing at the foot of the stairs. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her as she stood wearing a navy blue polka dot, 50's style dress with a white apron tied around her waste and pearls adorning her neck. The bodice of the dress was pulled dangerously low revealing more than an eyeful of cleavage.

"Sweet, Jesus," Jane murmured.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Maura said sweetly. She reached for Jane's hand. "You must be famished. Come sit down."

Jane tripped clumsily after Maura until she was sat in a chair at the island. A plate of food appeared before her along with fresh squeezed orange juice and a glass of milk.

"You eat, sweetheart. I'll be right with you when you're done."

Finally finding her words Jane asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not now. There's so much to be done."

Jane dug into her plate her eyes tracking Maura around the entire place as she produced a feather duster and flittered around from one spot to another. She'd tisk in annoyance occasionally adding to the theatrics.

When her meal with finished Maura appeared at her side. "Come along, dear. You must get some rest now before your big day."

"Big day?"

"At work, silly," Maura laughed prettily.

"Oh, right."

Jane sat heavily on the cough her increasing wetness making her ever more uncomfortable. She'd never seen Maura like this and it was doing strange things to her libido.

Maura perched along side her practically on the edge of the seat, her back ramrod straight. Her hand rubbed the inside of Jane's thigh as she prattled on about what Jane couldn't tell you. All she knew was that Maura's hand was getting closer and closer to her need.

"Maybe a nice walk later would—" she stopped with a gasp. "My, aren't we feeling frisky this morning." Maura's hand rubbed the bulge in Jane's pants.

Jane knew what Maura was doing and she would have gladly played along if she could clear the fog in her brain. All she could focus on though was Maura's milky breasts barely confined inside that dress on top of her hand rubbing her crotch.

"Well you can't start the day like this, now can you? I guess I'll just have to see to this."

Before Jane could say a word Maura was off the couch and on her knees before her. She couldn't protest—not that she ever would—as her fly was pulled down and her pants unfastened. It was with lightening speed that Maura had her half naked the phallus gripped firmly in her hand.

"And just what should I do with this?"

Jane wanted to shout the words, to scream them at the top of her lungs, but before she could grapple with her ornery vocal cords Maura was already doing that which she was trying to vocalize. She was putting it into her mouth.

Her eyes threatened to fall clean out of her head as she watched the woman she loved take the head of the strap-on into her mouth giving it a gentle suck and coating it in her saliva. She went in for another taste taking more of it into her mouth. Jane's core clenched tightly, the visual stimulation threatening to send her to climax instantly. The bottom of the dildo pressed tantalizingly against her clit and she hissed in pure ecstasy. Maura's head bobbing up and down in her lap was doing almost sinful things to Jane's senses.

After a few moments Maura pulled away lifting the phallus making room to find Jane's drenched center below.

"Shit!" Jane cried from the sudden change in sensation. Maura's tongue snaked between her drenched folds finding her engorged clit and causing her head to fall heavily against the back of the couch. She almost felt like she was being attacked by sensation.

While she was receiving pleasure on a level she'd never experienced before, Jane knew she needed just a little more of push to climax.

"Get up here," she growled.

Maura turned dilated eyes on her lover. "As you wish, dear," she rejoined seductively.

Jane could tell Maura was getting just as much from their role playing as she was, that assuaged a bit of the guilt she felt as she roughly pulled Maura to the couch and climbed on top of her. "Tell me if I—"

Nodding her head emphatically, Maura cut Jane's words short. "Anything, everything," she breathed as she helped Jane hike up her dress.

Quickly Jane was inside Maura only stopping for a second to make sure she was ready for her. Maura was beyond wet enough and Jane slid easily inside. She developed a blistering pace almost immediately needing to feel the pressure from the base of the phallus against her core.

Maura latched onto her back pulling her ever closer as she released sounds of passion into Jane's ear. That was just what Jane needed. She needed to see Maura's face twisted in ecstasy and hear her breathless whispers begging her to never stop.

"Maur, I'm going to…"

"Me too."

Losing a bit of her rhythm, Jane was still able to keep stroking away sending her off into a powerful climax. Her forceful thrusts were enough to drag Maura right along with her shortly after.

She collapsed out of breath and smiling. "How did you know about my Joan Cleaver fantasy," she asked when she could speak again.

"I didn't," Maura giggled. "It was mine."

The pair fell into a fit of giggles.

Jane hovered over her lover wondering at her post-coital glow and luminous smile. She would never know how she got so lucky. "I love you," she said after a few moments of staring."

Maura smiled back. "I know. I love you too. And I think I've found a way to resolve our problem."

Jane watched curiously as Maura blindly felt around on the side table. She retrieved a small metallic grey box and handed it to Jane.

"What's this?" the detective asked curiously.

"Open it and see."

Doing just that, Jane reached inside producing three keys dangling from a leather _Coach_ keychain in the shape of a J.

"You're giving me keys to your place? I already have an emergency set."

Maura nodded. "Not quite. I think…" She looked into Jane's encouraging eyes and continued. "I think maybe it's time you move in with me. Your mother can take your place, or she can stay. But this may help rectify some of our quality time issues."

Staring at the brand new pieces of brass, Jane couldn't deny Maura's reasoning. This would help them see more of each other and Jane was there all the time already so it only made sense. More than anything she was trying to contain the giddy peal of girlish laughter that was threatening to escape.

Maura was beginning to worry with Jane's silence until she said, "Oh, ma definitely has to go."

"You're moving in?"

Jane kissed Maura lips. "I'm moving in."

Again they began to laugh like two schoolgirls as they held each other closely on the couch.

"Hey, Maur?"

Maura was wondering how long it would take. She was almost surprised it took this long. "Yes, dear."

"What's this third key for?"

Maura looked smug. "Why, it's for the cabin, of course."

Jane smiled at her lover and best friend. "Of course."

* * *

**More of my writing at READREID. wordpress. com.**


End file.
